


Late Night Date

by ahdachi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YuWin barely mentioned., date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Doyoung and Jaehyun barely have time to spend together with all the pressure of being an idol, but conveniently, the day of their 2nd anniversary together they don’t have any schedule and they can enjoy free time to celebrate that important day.Kind of.





	Late Night Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DoJae shot in english. It's short and kind of rushed but the idea was so there that I just wrote everything my mind created. Please enjoy.

“Darling, I’m not wearing this silly thing outside, I don’t want to be recognized, but this is on the verge of ridiculousness” Doyoung says at the moment he sees himself on the large mirror of their room, pretty small since there’s three people living there but with Taeyong being a clean addict it doesn’t look uncomfortable at all. The wavy brown curls are falling on his shoulders; a pretty pink ribbon on the left side of the wig makes it look really pretty and it actually suits with Doyoung’s bouncy eyes, but for a boy is just annoying.

“But you look so pretty, this was supposed to be something we can enjoy without the fans recognizing us” Jaehyun says as he holds his laugh, not because Doyoung looks funny, but because the wig actually suits him and it’s impressive that he doesn’t wants to continue with the plan they’ve already made. 

“Then you wear it, It’s so girly, my God, this is not going to end well” Doyoung gets rid of the wig and throws it over the pink dress he has bought for the day. He knew it was an important date, and it’s accurate since last year they weren’t even on the same country for their first anniversary. Being an idol was tiring, even if it’s the thing both of them wanted to do for the rest of their lives, it wasn’t less annoying that they couldn’t go outside without needing to hide under stupid wigs and silly costumes.

“I’m not wearing it, it doesn’t fit me and pink is not my color” his boyfriend pouts as he goes to the wardrobe to save the wig and the dress. “Okay, but we really have to enjoy our day, bunny; we have the opportunity to go out without worrying about schedules just today”.

“I know, I know, but this entire costume thing is not actually working, I don’t think I can do it. Why don’t we stay home? Everyone’s going to be outside and we will have the dorm just for us” Doyoung says as he waves his eyebrows in a suggestive gesture.

“That idea doesn’t sound bad at all” Jaehyun says as he stands up and walks straight to his boyfriend. He places his hands over Doyoung’s cheeks and he leans to place a kiss on his lips. “But I want to have a date with you, babe, we can do everything you want when we come back” he gives him another kiss until Doyoung sighs, defeated.

“Alright, but. Maybe we can go at night? It’s safer and it’s barely possible that anyone can recognize us” Jaehyun makes a thinking face, but after a couple of seconds, he just nods. “Alright, we will go at seven anywhere you want” he gives a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s pink lips and then both start to stalk their wardrobe, searching for comfortable clothes that doesn’t outstand from the rest of the people in the street.

As the hours pass by, the members start coming home from their free day, everyone looks like they had a lot of fun, and that they didn’t had trouble with fans following them, but it’s very different when you want to go outside with your boyfriend because of 3 small details. 1) They’re both guys, and none of the fans know they’re actually gay. 2) They use to hold hands and tiptoe around each other when they’re together, it’s a habit, that’s one of the main reasons they wanted to go undercover. 3) It’s their anniversary, and with less fans, more fun.

* 　 　x　 . · 　 　　 　　 ✵ 　　　　　 　　 ⊹ 　

The alarm sounds at 7 o’clock, the older members are reunited in the living room, maybe wanting to watch a movie since they ordered six boxes of pizza. “We’re going outside for a couple of hours, enjoy your night” Doyoung waves his hand at them when he’s on the door, waiting for Jaehyun to come and join him.

“We’ll surely enjoy since is your anniversary and we don’t want to hear moans coming from your bedroom at three a.m.” Yuta smirks at him while unwraps a lollipop. 

“Then you should search for a hotel next year because last month, the one that didn’t stop moaning was Sicheng” Jaehyun says as he joins Doyoung at the door, the lollipop in Yuta’s hand fells to his lap while Sicheng just covers his face totally embarrassed. The members just laugh at them, waving goodbye hands to the couple when they go outside the dorm.

“I second Jaehyun” Yuta barely hears Johnny as he’s eating almost the whole pizza slice, but the other members agree as well, laughing at their faces. 

* 　 　x　 . · 　 　　 　　 ✵ 　　　　　 　　 ⊹ 　

The night is cold in Seoul, but that doesn’t stop the people to be so active, the restaurants are saturated as well with the streets, the lights from the advertising signs are almost penetrating Doyoung’s eyes as they walk, heading to the Han River. They both are wearing long black coats, scarfs and hats, not their best costume, but they can say it’s not easy to recognize them, the night was the perfect idea. They try not to hold hands on their way, waiting to get out from the noise of the commercial streets and find calm near the river, that area was always calm, as if the destiny wanted to make a good night for them.

“Are you okay? You’re really quiet” Jaehyun’s voice is muffled by the scarf, but Doyoung can hear him perfectly.

“I really don’t know, I’m regretting that we didn’t go outside earlier, I should have used the wig and we could have done more things and spend more hours together” Doyoung’s eyes are lightly wet, he knows they only have a couple of free hours and there aren’t many places to go that aren’t so crowded. He holds his breath when he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his, interlacing their fingers, the younger’s thumb caressing the back of his hands.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I wouldn’t force you to wear anything you were uncomfortable with, and we still have more hours, days and years to go outside together. It’s not easy but it’s our life, and my dream just became real the moment I stood on the stage with you” Doyoung feels like crying, he has just the most perfect boyfriend on earth, he doesn’t know how he can be that lucky but he’s thankful. He stops walking, and Jaehyun alarms when he sees his boyfriend’s cheeks covered in tears. “Babe, don’t cry, did I say something wrong?” he immediately wraps his arms around the elder’s shoulders, hugging him tight. 

“You always say those things and it’s so sweet that I don’t know, I’m feeling like the worst boyfriend ever but you always find the words to tell me I’m perfect when the perfect between us is you” he sobs as he hides his face on Jaehyun’s neck, they stopped worrying about their surroundings long minutes ago.

“Because you are, and I don’t want you to celebrate our anniversary with tears, unless they’re happy tears. Or happiness tears? Whatever, you surely understand me” Jaehyun smiles when he hears his boyfriend giggle on his skin, face lifting until their lips meet in a soft kiss. “Now let’s go eating somewhere because I’m really hungry and you don’t want your boyfriend to starve” 

They start walking again, hands never moving away, they see the restaurants and cafes on the riverside, trying to choose one to go. They finally decide for one that looks really cozy from the outside and is much more on the inside. The tables are divided on private cubicles, so they agree it’s the perfect place where they can enjoy without being interrupted by fans. Their waitress is young but almost all of the chefs and the manager herself are elderly people, so they didn’t make any noise when they took away their scarfs and coats. The dinner passes without news. They enjoy every plate they order, similar to homemade food. They talk about literally everything they did the past two years, the moment they met, the time when they both acted strange because they had feelings for each other but none of them admitted it. When Doyoung finally took the first step and kissed Jaehyun on the practice room when everyone was outside buying food. When after two lame dates because of fans and schedules Jaehyun just asked Doyoung to go out. Making love took six entire months for them, not just because of their comebacks, schedules and travels, but because both were too nervous to take “the big step”, but they never regret, they both agree it was perfect.

When they finish talking and eating, the clock hits a quarter before ten, they’re the last costumers on the restaurant and apologize for taking more time than they should. The ladies deny and just tell them enjoy their young love for the time they can, so they leave with their stomachs full and with a big smile on their faces. They walk slowly back to the noisy streets to find a hotel just for the night, holding hands again, they know the rest of the members are having enough sleep for their long day tomorrow and the couple just don’t want to interrupt them coming late. When they find one, Jaehyun offers to pay the room after a ten minutes argument with Doyoung who accepts just because he can resist his dimples and wide smile.

The room is small, perfect for two, and because is just one night, they don’t mind the space. They walk straight to the bed, they know it’s late and they have tons of things for the next day but they take their time getting rid of the clothes, placing it on the chair next to the window. Jaehyun takes his spot first, Doyoung just sees him while standing on the side of the bed.

“Come here, bunny” Doyoung smiles when he hears his boyfriend, joining him without delay. He immediately wraps his arms around the younger’s waist, they’re both on their underwear but they don’t mind. The corporal heat radiating their bodies is enough to keep they warm from the cold night. They stay just hugging each other for long minutes. It’s a joyful silence, just hearing their breaths. “Did you enjoy our date?” Jaehyun murmurs, placing soft kisses on the elder’s cheeks.

“It was just as I imagined it” he’s being sincere, even if hours ago he was regretting the time, he wouldn’t change anything. He lifts his head when he feels his boyfriend getting closer to his lips so he can link their lips together. It’s a longer kiss, with mixed feelings, nervousness, happiness, everything seems right. Their lips move in synchrony for a couple of minutes, until both of them remember they have to breathe for living.

“I love you” Doyoung whispers on his lover’s lips. The younger smiles again, but this time is different, is the smile he only has for Doyoung, when he feels he’s the center of the world for Jaehyun.

“I love you more” and that sentence is followed by short kisses, small laughs and more loving kisses. “And now we can actually do what you wanted to do at the dorm” Jaehyun smirks to his boyfriend but he’s rewarded with a low slap on his shoulder.

“We have schedule tomorrow”

“It’s our anniversary. Who cares?”

And the date just ends with a couple, loving each other until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ;_______________; I suck for endings.  
> Let me know if you liked it and if it's something I need to fix.
> 
> Thank You. ♥


End file.
